See you again ( Criminal Minds)
by Istory
Summary: Two years after the tragedy, the BAU team still healing from the pain of losing Reid, was to work on a case where they have to work with FBI New Mexico team. What if they met Jared Maxwell, a crime investigation agent, who will remind them of their loss family member. Will they figure out who is Jared before he will be gone again.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing here infront of a grave, I do this monthly, giving prayers to allwho died in the plane crash accident that almost took my life two years ago. I was indeed lucky, a fatal head injury, broken legs and arms and burned jaw. That's all I got, though I lost the most important thing in my life my memory.

Two years ago.

I woke up in a hospital room, I feel tired an pained, I badly wanted to rip all the wires in my body but I can't I don't have he strenght.

Jared? Hey how are you feeling kid? "A tall and fair guy was standing on the foot of my bed, he figured out what I am thinking. I think I scared him when I stare at him like he was a complete stranger. But he is.

I know ou might nor remember me, but I am Wesley, we are team mate, friends, yu are an FBI agent Jared. "The guy told me, I can say he was when he tried to touch me.

I jerked from my postion and tried to get up. He came and pushed me back.

Hey Jared, stop moving, your hurting yoursrlf!

Who are you! Get away from me! Who am I! Go away and don't touch m!

Get out Mr Collins, please you are scaring him. We will take care of him. Go! " a doctor came with a nurse, I feel a little safe, just a little. I watch the guy get out my room hurriedly. Well if he is really my friend, I guess I scared him.

Jared, hey it's okay, we won't hurt you.

What happen!? Why can't I remember anything, who am I and who is that crazy guy! "I ask all the same time.

Breath in and out Jared, I will tell you everything if you control yourself, can you do that for me !? The doctor ask, I nodded. I have no choice...

Wesley's POV

I run so fast to et my team, well it didn't go well, I scared Jared. Damn !

I stop when I knocked off Parker.

Jesus! Wesley what the hell man! Calm down,, are you okay? " He ask me though I should ask him that myslef. I nodded but I can't speak.

What's wrong Wes? Mia asked me, she is always concerned to me. I wonder what I did.

Finally I got the strenght to talk.

Jared is awake, like what we expect, he doesn't remember anything. "I said looking at my dejected friends.

Well, atleast he's awake now, that matters. Right Frank? "He nodded to the other direction.

Our bossman, Frank Lewis was leaning in a wall looking down, the hell, isn't he a bit happy our friend was awake.

That's a good better see him."He suggeted like he wasn't sure.

I might not agree with that, he almost punch me, if he was strong enough, he was scared man. "I revealed to them.

Let's just try, come on man! "Parker put his shoulder to me and we walk back to Jared's room.

Frank's POV

I didn't expect him to wake up so soon. Mia, prepare yourself, everything we planned. I will call Diego to inform him, he will bring all Jared's stuff here, you will just make a story based on what you and Parker will remain clueless that Jared Maxwell was dead, and we exchange his body to Spencer Reid. Don't bother yourself too much sweetie.

Frank, what if his memory came back soon? Mia ask me even she knew my answer.

Then we will kill him before he gets home.

The doctor left the room after telling me everything, now I was confused, only few people survived the crashed, but was that an accident?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC,CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

PRESENT TIME

I decided to walk back to the car, when a kid almost knocks me off.

Ouch! Sorry sir! "The boy shouted while touching his knee, where he hell is he parents of his kid, lettimg him run everywhere.

Hey, Its okay, well that looks painful, but its not deep, you won't go to a doctor, just wash it and put some bandaged on it. '"I told the boy, he was staring at me, I was confused.

What's your name Sir? He ask me soundig hopeful.

I am Jared, and you are? I lend my hand, and he shook it wih his, smiling at me.

I am Henry, nice to meet you. Sorry for staring at you, its just you remind me of my Godfather. "He said sounding sad and disaapointed.

Its okay, well where is he? "I ask and regret it after. His tears fall from his ees.

He died ina plane crash. "He was buried here.

I look around, now maybe I saw the grave but I can't remember. He looks at me again.

Listen kid, I gotta go but you know what? " I won't leave this kid like this.

What? He answered while scratching his knee.

Wherever your godfather is I am sure he is looking after you, he's an angel Henry. "I said and I am happy to see a smile creeped on his lips.

Thanks Mr. Jared. I better go now. "He walks going to the other direction.

Henry's POV

Henry, there you are, where did you go? We are worried about you sweetie. I am about to call your mom, thank God I don't need to. "Now I make my Auntie Pen sad.

Sorry Pen, I was just walking around, Sorry, please don't call mom. "I gave her a puppy eye. I knew she will melt wih it.

You sweetcheek! You knew how to make me smile. Okay but we will call Uncle Morgan, he was lookig for you here. "She dials her phone.

Baby girl, Im stil looking around, do we need to..."I heard Pen stop his ramblings.

No need buttercoconut, he is here already, get back here now.

Good! That kid would make me cry Baby girl, wait did you just call me Buttercoconut? " I heard Henry laughing, Garcia just laugh and hungs up,

I walks fast going to their direction, going to the grave that I always visit, when I was mad, lonely and giving up. Talking to Reid, becames my habit. It is my escape. He became my strenght, my inspiration.

God I miss that kid too much, It still hurts, we are still healing eeryday, but what loss is already gone, we will never be he same. If I can just bring back time,

Uncle Morgan Hurry up! I smiled at Henry, He was now 10, taller and well just like Garcia always say, getting smarter.

Aliright! Geez, you kid stop doing what you did okay? I cross my hands and Henry pouted.

Sorry Uncle Morgan, I just want o walk, besides after getting this scratch, I ll never repeat it again soon."Henry said proudly earning a laugh from Garcia and Morgan.

So? Want to tell us what happen sweetie? Garcia sits in a bench and pull Henry to her lap.

Well I didnt look at my way, I tripped and knocks off a guy awhile ago, "Henry started

Well, don't do it again, did the guy help you? Unclr Morgan asked the kid.

Yeah, he was good, he gave me a handkerhief, told me to wash this then puts a band aid.

Sweetie, though he is good, never talk to stangers alright. "Garcia said wiping his sweat on his back.

Okay, though the guy seems familiar."Henry was nervours.

Familiar? Where did you last saw him Henry? Morgan kneels infront the kid.

He looks like... "Henry looks up to he expectant faces of Morgan and Garcia.

Uncle Spencer. "Henry said and sighed.

Garcia just hugs Henry.

I miss him Auntie Pen, I wish he was still here with us, it hurts.

I know sweetie, I always wish the same but we must know that it won't happen.

Morgan looks at the grave with Spencers, picture and badge was framed.

i miss you little brother. "Morgan whisper and looks back to see Henry crying.


	2. Chapter 2

FBI HEADQUARTER

Hey, Parker do you know what time Jared will be back? Wesley just finish with his files.

No man, I'm sure he was on the cemetery again, I wonder why he does it every month, seriously, he doesn't know any of them. """" Parker answered his friend who stares at him.

I can't believe you said that, don't let Jared hears you man, I swear! ""Wesley said grabbng his mug. and going to the break room.

Jared came to the office, open his files and work, after an hour he was finished wih all his turns around to see Parker and Wesley grinning at him.

Fine, give me two files both of you". "Jared laughs when the two hurriedly grab their folders and handed it to him.

Wesley goes to the break room and handed Jared a cup of coffee.

You and your coffee Jared. Damn! Don't you get palpitations with that? ""Parker said laughing at his friend.

Jared just wink at the two, Well I love coffee, that's why. Jared said staring at his mug.

Well were just surprised beacuse knowing you for 6 years you are not a coffee lover, you hate it. "Wesley said tapping his pen on his table.

Maybe the accident changed his likes or dislikes Wes. "" Parker said smiling at Jared.

Really? I wonder why, Everyday I discover something about myself but you guys not know about it, its confusing. I hate it. """Jared tap his head.

It's cool man, I am sure one of these days, you will remember already. ""Wesley said trying to inject some light mood.

You said it last year and the other year Wes, nothing happens. ""Jared answered back.

You might need some trigger Jared, why don't you drink that coffee, it will get cold."""Parker suggested. They all got back to work, Jared looks at the coffee and drink.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥flashback¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥₩

Kid, add more sugar, make it 15 spoons. """a voice laugh.

You might want to try it, it' good. ""he hear his own voice

Nevermind, but let me remind you pretty boy, that's your 6th cup for today, after that I will closed the break room, I mean it.""A voice said with warn and smirk in voice

Aww, baby boy, just do what he sayd. "a light and happy voice said

Okay, its fine close the break room. Starbucks is on the other street only, make it close then I will stop.""he hears his own voice. Ater that a laughter explode, he hears a lot of voice.

What is that, who are those people, are they part of his memory, but who are they.""Jared ask himself and his head drop the mug and lean on his chair.

You okay Jared? """An authoritative voice gets his attention back to present.

Yeah, Frank I am okay, jut headache. ""Jared said.

Don't force yourself to remember anything Jared, you know it is impossible after what happens. Stop going to cemetery, stop thinking about your past,t affects you, I hate to see you like that ""Frank said, shocking Jared and the other two.

Frank ignored it,lookig expectantlty at Jared.

Yeah, Frank I will try. Thanks for the concern though.""Jared said rejectedly

Frank left leaving the three wondering, why is he like that.

You won't stop me, looking for answers Frank, You are hiding something from me, I will figure it out soon.""

Jared came home to see his dog waiting at his foor.

Hey Spy, sorry boy I am late, though you ate your food today, thats good. Good job! "he told the dog and laugh when it nuzzeld his neck.

He prepares his dinner, and open the television watching Dr. Who.. He was intrgued when he saw a dvd on the store, surprising himself, he likes it. He grab his cap from his stand and wears it.

Looking at the black cap, with a KID writthen in neon greencolor.

I wonder who gave me this cap Spy"""Jared said looking at his dog who is also looking at him, if it's not crazy maybe Spy agrees with him

Maybe he knows me, you know the doctor told me when I was brought to the hospital, this cap was on my hand, I was holding it, it was soked with blood though. It's weird, I don't want it out of my sight, like I was to keep it safe.""Jared said hugging the cap.

The dog barks likeit agree to what he says.

Jared tap the dog's head before watching the show again.

BAU

We have a case man? ""Morgan asked Rossi when he gets inside he conference room.

The girls were busy chatting about a new bag of Chanel.

Nah, Hotch told me to just called you all, I don't have any idea about it.

Good morning lovelies! Garcia came and kiss Mprgan's cheek, taps Rossi's shoulder and hugs the girls.

Pen, you look good today.""JJ compliment her friend.

Thanks to y wonder pills! I am back on my sleeping pattern.

That's good to hear Pen.""Emily agree and they chat again.

Hotch came with a frown in his face, he slumped on his chair and sighed, he looks up to see everyone looking at him.

Well, we have a case, though this isn't urgent but I want you all to pack some stuff for New Mexico.

Everyone was shock.

What case is this about? ""Morgan ask. thinking about his pllaned vacation was destroyed.

A case involving the kidnapping and salvages of cops and federal agents in Mexico. We have to work with he FBI team there.

Whoah, you mean working with another BAU Team? """Emily ask a little confused.

No, well this team specialize in crime investigation, we will help i identfying the unsub, Strauss said they needs our help, well they are outnumbered. They are five, 4 gentlemen and one woman, so I guess we will deal with them. I wanred you no trouble alright Morgan?

They laugh when Morgan rolled his eyes on Hotch.

If they are good and professional I might behave but if they do or say something terrible sorry Hoth you knew me for 9 years. I am not used to hearing bad word. My momma said never cursed infront of others. ""Morgan said proudly earning another laugh from the team.

Hotch just grinned.

We will leave tomorrow. Go home early and rest people! "Hotch said leaving the room.

It might fun, New Mexico its a good place""" Emily said.

Reid might be saying a statistic about New Mexico if he was here. ""JJ whisper, making everyone quiet.

Morgan stands up wihout saying a word.

Damn'Now I feel bad. '"JJ said watching Derek making himself preoccupied.

JJ, all of us still hurts inside, but Morgan hurts the most, we can't blame him. Besides, Reid always told Morgan he want to see what Mexico has. """Rossi sighed.

They all look at Morgan who tried to read a file but , close it and just stands up and grab his jacket.

What happen to Morgan? ""They heard Hotch on the door.

Well its Reid.""Emily said.

Hoth sighed.

Morgan was on his truck, he was park infront of Reid's old apartment.

He opens it with his spare key. His stuff is still here. Rossi was still paying it. They are keeping it until they are all ready to let him go, but hey can't do it even they tried, many times.

Morgan looks at the wall where he saw his picture with Reid wearing a black cap. he gave that cap to him the day he left.

I miss you man. I hope you keep the cap with you always. Guide us with our new case inMexico. It could be easier if you are still here. Don't worry I will take some pictures for you. "Morgan said before he left the apartment going home.


	3. Chapter 3

JET

Garcia, stop squirming! "" Morgan sih when Garcia stop and glare at him.

I'm nervous, you know this is the first time after a long time I will be working with other FBI team""Garcia said tapping her laptop.

So Hotch can you describe this team to us? ""JJ ask starting to get interested.

Hotch looks up fron his file seeing everyone lookig back at him.

Well,I know Fran Lewis, their Unot Chief, he was a former batchmate in military academy. We are not friends thats all. ""Hotch said going back from his file.

Whoah! Man I never see you that anoyed when you describe a person. Is he that bad? ""Morgan was looking at Hotch ees, seeing he is really furious.

Yeah, so don't mess with him, work professionally that's all,. "Hotch reminded everyone, they all nodded.

Does that mean even his members are that bad? "Emily sigh. She couldn't handle assholes, if they mess with them, shewill kick their ass.

I have no idea, I only knew Diego, his second in command. He is annoying so better et hold of your moods."Hoth said.

Look, Since bossman describe this Frank and Dieog I will describe the other 3 people, well unfortunately Mia he only lady won't be joining them. They are all Parker Thomas, from Colorado he is a bit straightforward and well he loves to interfere." Garcia started.

Nice, an alpha male huh? ""JJ smile at Morgan, he just roll his eyes.

Wesley Collins, well he's a charmer, he is also into computer and hacking, well he will be my buddy, he seems nice. And the last one, Jared Maxwell, the youngest of the group, according to this profile, he is sweet and smart and he is 33..""Garcia stop midway, she looks up to see them sad.

A genius of their team, nice so I guess we have someone to do the geogrhic profile for us, much easier.'"""Rossi said

No one talks, they all stare somewhere, a bit out of mood. This will be a long day.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Boss, the BAU Team is already in the lobby,

Diego, this is all the start of our plans, watch out for that Morgan, he will be our problem here. Where is Jared? ""Frank ask his agent who was playing COC.

Buying some coffee boss ""Diego said not looking up and engraved to the game. Frank rolled his eyes.

Hotch and the rest of the team gets insidr a conference room. They saw the rest of FBI New Mexico seated and waiting for them.

Agent Hptchner, nice to see you again. ""Frank shook Hotch hands.

Same to you Agent Lewis, its been awhile.""Hotch seriously answered.

Everone was looking at them, like they were waiting for a scene.

Shall we start, we will give the profile of the possible unsub. ""Hotch said.

Go ahead, that's your stuff, you know no need to be formal Hotch, loosen up if I where you. ""Frank said earning a laugh from Diego.

Morgan wants to stand up and knock that unprofessional tattoo addict infront of him, how he hell thwy hired his kind of people.

Diego grin at Morgan, you okay Man? ""Diego said.

Morgan gritted his teeth. Annoying asshole.

The aura inside the room was a bit scary, it was lighten up when a tall, slim and fair man came inside the room.

They all turned to the door.

Garcia almostchoked on her coffee , Morgan stares wide eyed, Hotch ws confused, JJ was stunned he same as Rossi, but Emily squeezed her eyes and stare at the man again.

Garcia whisper, even her was shock to hear her voice trembling.

. Baby boy?

Parker and Wesley just laugh, not knowig the resaon why they all are shock.

Guys, meet our youngest, Jared Maxwell. ""Wesley said walkig to Jared. Jared looks at the new people, why the hell they are starig at him like that.

Hi! You alright? Do I have a dirt on my face?""Jared ask nervously, Hotch standa up and sigh.

" Nice to meet you Agent Maxwell, I am Agent Hotchner, this is Morgan, Prentiss, JJ , Rossi and Garcia.

Jared just smiled back and wave his hand. Morgan was stunned,

Morgan stands up and left the room as fast as he can, No it cannot be, Reid is dead. Is he dreaming. Is he they burry a wrong person. . Damn!

Frank stands up, So are we starting our meeting, Agent Morgan is he okay? ""Frank said innocently.

Jared broke the silence. Sorry I am late, I got some coffee for eveyone

Emily and Jj looks at each other, Garcia looks at Rossi but he was also confused. Hotch just smiled back.

Its okay, we will just wait for Morgan, we will me for a while.""Hotch left looking for Morgan.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan! Hey, what the hell was that? ""Hotch grab Morgan and led him to a bench.

Morgan looks at Hotch.

Tell me Hotch, that Jared, he looks like Reid. that is my problem! ""Morgan shouted,Hotch cringed and sighed

I know but, it doesn't mean he is Reid, Morgan we are there, we saw his bage, his gun, his wallet and pin, his watch on his burned arm. We do a DNA, it is , I know he looks like him, but not totally, he was much musculae than Reid, they have the same eyes, nose and lips but his head, jaw isnt."Hotch said

Are you convincing me or yourself Hotch?

Both, Morgan we will get back and finish this job soon and go home."Hotch said leading Morgan back.

They all look back when Morgan and Hotch gets seated.

Jared looks at Morgan,

Morgan looks at him.

Frank cleared his throat earning all their attention.

You may start Agent Hotchner. ""Frank said..He looks at Jared and Morgan..

""Well, this is getting exciting and interesting, I might break their minds easier than I thought. ""Frank told himself smiling aT all of them.

Hotch, ""JJ called Hotch who was reading a file but not really.

I am confused as you are but we shouldn't let this gets us distracted, we have a case. ""hotch answered.

Garcia stands up and looks at the curtain on the other room where the other team was. She looks to see Jared joking with Wesley. He stand from his chair and left the room. Garcia excused herself going to t he comfort room. She walks down the hall to see Jared coming her way.

Hi! ""Jared grees her and smiled at her.

Garcia smiled back. She likes him.

Sorry about a while ago,Morgan doesn't mean anything about leaving,"Gracia apologized.

Its okay, I don't mind it Ms. Garcia. "Jared said.

Just call me Garcia, don't be too formal. "Garcia laugh and Jared smiled back.

Nice to meet you Garcia. "Jared smiled, his lady seems nice, he wonder why he felt comfortable with her.

Garcia was about to answer when.

Jared, we are working there, you are flirting here. Be professional kid.""Diego said

Sorry about that, Im just teasing you. ""Jared answered back.

Whatever. ""Diego left. Jared looks at Garcia who looks annoyed at Diego.

Sorry about him Garcia, he was just an asshole, well he always was."'Jared amiled at her.

No worries, I just don't like men like him. "Garcia laugh and walks with Jared.

Jared just laugh.

Garcia smiled and thought. ""I will do a abackgroundcheck up on him, Sorry Hotch I can't help it. I just might regret if I was mistaken. But I won't loose anything If I will.


	4. Chapter 4

The team decided to continue the next morning, since they lack some evidences.

Frank left the station with Diego, while Parker and Wesley decided to buy some midnight snacks which leave Jared on the station.

Jared puts his pen down and scrubbed his eyes, he was so tired but he can't sleep, he miss something.

" Morgan, where are you going? We are leaving on! " JJ said from the door.

" Go on Jj, I'll drive myself there, I want to stay for awhile, just tell everyone. " Morgan answered opening another file,

JJ sighed, she was about to leave when she looks at the other room.

Jared was occupied by the casefile.

" Well looks like you got some company Morgan" JJ said looking at Jared,

" What do you mean? " Morgan stands up and looks at the direction JJ was looking for some time,

"I better go, hey are waiting, Morgan just remember that it doesn't mean he has the same eyes as Reid, the same body figure well he was more muscular, same shape of the face, he is Reid. Morgan he's not Reid, After this case we are all taking vacation, we need it. I think its the right time to letgo of Reid." JJ said with sadness in her voice.

" You're right JJ, I just miss him so much that anyone reminds of him, I assume it's Reid, this isn't the first time."Morgan sighed.

"I know, I'm going now, take care on driving alright, " JJ embraced Morgan before walking off.

Morgan watch his friend leave, he looks at the clock, it's 12 am, he may need a coffee now.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Jared left the station, thinking why Morgan was still in the station also. He dropped to Starbucks and buy a coffee.

" Miss make it two coffee please. " Jared said to the store crew.

Morgan looks at the clock, it was 2 am already, but he has no heart to return to the hotel to rest.

He jerk when he heard a knock on the door, he was slightly confused and shock seeing Jared on the door.

" Sorry about that, I thought knocking is better than sneaking in the room." Jared said with an apologetic look.

" It's fine Agent Maxwell. " Morgan fixed his files and offer the other seat to the agent.

" Jared, call me Jared, I was called Maxwell inside the FBI Office, but I prefer Jared more. Here have some coffee, yu know station coffee sucks, plain and everything. "Jared said giving the other coffee to Morgan.

" Thanks, Hey about a while ago, I'm sorry for my behavior, I don't scared you right? " Morgan asked gripping his cup.

" No, It's fine, though I am confused about it, I won't ask for the reason, I don't like to intervene or anything. " Jared smiled.

" "You just remind me of someone I know, he's dead. " Morgan said looking at the window.

' I'm sorry to hear that, but you might want to drink your coffee,It's getting cold. "Jared point the coffee cup on Morgans hand.

" Morgan smiled and took a sip. Ater a moment of silence.

" Want to talk about the case? " Morgan ask looking at the file in Jared's hand.

" Sure! "Jared open the case file and they go over the case.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

After an hour they left the station.

Jared and Morgan was in the elevator.

" Now with the coffee you gave me, I am more than awake. " Morgan said laughing.

" Well, it's safe to say , we get here fine, I mean you driving sleepy was not a good idea" Jared answered with a laugh.

" I will blame you tomorrow kid, If I woke up late. " Morgan said smirking.

" It's fine with me! " Jared said and they both laugh.

The elevator open up to 8h floor where the Mexico team was staying.

" Hey Jared, thanks again! Morgan said waving at the other agent.

" Goodnight Morgan! " Jared answered in return earning a laugh from Morgan.

The elevator door closes.

" Well they aren't bad as Hotch described. " Morgan thought to himself before going to his hotel room.

"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...

" Diego, you will visit the crime scene today with Rossi and Emily, bring Parker with you, no trouble you got that? "Frank reminded with a stern voice.

" Can't promise that Boss,that Emily Prentiss was quite friendly, she always stares at me like a kill someone" Diego said eatin his breakfast.

" Morning guys! It's a great day! Let's think that we are going to close the case today, and go home to my ladies! " Parker shouted, earning a laugh from the other.

" Parker, yur phone is ringing Melissa is calling, hey I thought Megan was your girl?" Wesley ask giving the phone to Parker.

" I thoght Alicia is your girl Parker, you introduced her to me last week!" Diego said with confusion in his voice.

" Three ladies in a week Parker?" Frank smirked.

" I don't know what you are saying" Parker answered leaving the roomin a swift.

" That guy, I wonder how he breaks up with every woman after a day" Diego said shaking his head.

" Wesley, where is Jared? " Frank asked, his breakfast was still on the table.

" Boss, let the princess sleep, he needs his beauty rest! "Wesley joked making Diego choked on his drink,laughing.

" Frank just shake his head,

CMCMCMCMCMCM JCMCM M MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCKCMCMCM

Jared awakes from thee sunrays that hurts his eyes, he scrubbed it and groaned. He got a headache.

" He looks around. confused why the others was gone, he saw a note on the mirror.

""" Got back to the station, just take a taxi. - Frank

" Geez, he is mad. "Jared smiled and eat his breakfast.

" Hi Em, how was your sleep?" JJ teased, Emily just rolled her eyes.

" What's wrong Princess?" Rossi ask sitting down the lobby, Hotch and Morgan was like a lady in the morning. Garcia tehnically was a lady so she was excused.

" Nothing Rossi, Stop it JJ, that's ridiculous how can I even like that Diego? , He was gay, asshole and everything!" Emily protested and JJ just laugh.

" Oh come on Emily, I am with you, he try to mess with you and he will taste the Italian kick in the ass! " Rossi declared earning a smile from Emily.

" Still Diego seems to like you, he always wave and smile at you" JJ answered and Rossi smirk.

" He even wink at you last night! " Rossi laugh when Emily smacked his arm.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

" What did I miss?" Hotch asked once he gets off the elevator.

Rossi was about to talk, when Emily stands up glare at him, JJ laugh that she wrapped her stomach in so much emotion.

" Is it Diego? " Hotck asked innocently

" " Hotch! " Emily protested again and Hoth just smiled.

He elevator opens, Hotch was about to give Morgan and Penelope a 3 page summary on how to move faster, when a man gets off the elevator.

" He stop when he saw the BAU team on the lobby.

" Hey Good Morning! " Hotch greets the young man, who seems to be tired.

" Hey guys, Good morning! I thought you were gone also" Jared said earning a confused looks from them.

" They left so early? Guess your team is eager to go home earlier. " Rossi said smiling at Jared.

" Yeah, it's safe to say yes" Jared answered holding his bag.

" You are driving alone? Hotch asked after a moment of silence.

" No, I will take a cab going there! " Jared answered about to walks off.

" Hey, we can fit in the SUV, you don't need to take a cab Jared " JJ said sounding hopeful..

Jared looks at them, they were generous and the offer was tempting but Frank told him not to trust these guys much, but he failed it when he hangs out with Morgan last night..

" We won't take no for an answer Jared, I mean we are not bad people, we won't bite! " Hotch said smiling.

" Geez, Hotch don't scared the kid, you okay Jared you seem tired! " Emily said concerned.

" I am fine Agent Prentis It.." He was stopped when they all answered back.

" Emily, not Prentiss " JJ , Hoth and Rossi said. Jared sighed and laugh.

" Sorry about that Emily, well ! Thanks for the concern, and the offer but it's okay I can take the cab. " Jared answered shyly.

" Nah uh! You coming wth us kid!" A loud deep voice from the corner answered Jared's protest. Garcia walks to him and hugs him, He was quite shock, he recovered after Garcia muttered an apology.

Sorry Jared, I was just feeli n good today!, Wait you look terrible are you okay? " Garcia ask.

Jared looks at Morgan who luaghs. The team looks at Morgan with an expression of " What did you do? *

'" Ah no need Morgan, Ican take the cab, and I can.." He was stop midway when Morgan grabs his bag , walking out the hotel.

" Jared just sighed and give . " Fine! Hey Morgan give me my bag back!" Jared said following Morgan out.

JJ, Emily ang Garcia laugh. Rossi just smiled and pat Hotch shoulder, he was still on his position, standing and looking so far.

" You okay Hotch! " Rossi asked.

" Yeah, well it's.., No t's nothing, let's go. " Hotch said earning a confused look from the older man.

" The way Jared and Morgan bicker was the same as he and Reid when they kid around, No, it's nonsense Hotch, " Hotch told himself slapping his forehead.

" He looks at he SUV, everyone was situated, waiting for him. This is going to be a long day

"


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the vehicles in the highway was the only one heard inside the BAU team with Jared was on their way to the Police District Office.

" Morgan,can I ask you something?" Jared looks at the man beside him who was staring in the window.

" Yeah, what is it?" Morgan looks at Jared.

" Is this really usual, I mean this quiet when you are in one car? " Jared said nervously afraid to be embarassed with his question.

But he was surprised to hear Morgan's laughter. He looks at the older man with confusion

" Nah, don't mind Morgan Jared." JJ nudged his arm playfully

" Come on JJ, sorry about that Jared, you know were not really this quiet, Hotch probably was not in the mood to turn his radio on." Morgan said smirking.

" Oh, why is that? " Jared asked interested.

JJ and Emily laugh, while Rossi looks at Hotch who rolled his eyes.

:Morgan was about to explain when Hotch stops him.

" Say a word Morgan, and you will do all paperworks in the office" Hotch said smiling.

Morgan keeps his mouth shut earning a laugh from everyone including Jared.

" My my adonis, that would be cool, during cases you are with me doing paperworks while they are in the field." Garcia suggested

" Babygirl, I love to be with you but paperworks kills me! Morgan laugh then turn to Jared.

" How about you?How's your life in Mexico? Morgan asked trying to put some accent on his voice making Jared smile.

" Nah, there's no fun there, local cases was worst, murder, kidnapping, drugs and even gang wars. The city has curfew for teenagers. " Jared said looking at his phone.

" Wow, I won't lived long in there! " Morgan said.

" How about your family?" Emily ask making everyone looks at him.

" My parents died when I was a baby, that was according to my sister Mia" Jared whispered.

Rossi looks at Hotch.

" According? You mean you aren't sure? " Rossi asked carefully.

" Yeah, well it's a long story, and If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it." Jared said.

His answer gain another silence until they made it to the Office.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They get to the room, seeing the other FBI agents on a conversation. Frank ges furious upon seeing Jared wih them. He stands and blocked Jared's way.

" Your late!" Fank point his finger on Jared making him embarrased.

The agents was shocked on this outburst, even Wesley and Parker.

He turned to Hotch who looks furious, This wasn't a right behavior of an agent especially a unit Commander

" Sorry about that, Agent Hotcher he bothered you to take him here, knowing he was capabale of taking a cab." Frank said making Morgan furious.

" He doesn't bother us, we asked him to join us here" Morgan said defensively.

" I see! " Frank said smiling but he doesn't apologized to his outburst he just sit down and reads a file.

Hotch calls for everyone for another briefing.

Morgan was about to sit down when Jared grab his arm. He looks at Jared.

" Thanks for that Morgan." Jared said

" No problem kid. " Morgan answered with a smile.

Garcia was making a coffee when Wesley came to make one, but Garcia offered the cup.

" Thanks Garcia" Wesley said shyly

" Its's okay you seem nice, hey is your boss really that rude? " Garcia asked

" Yeah, believe me what he did a while ago was normal in the office, he shouts embarrased agents and even curse." Wesley said seriously.

" On all of you?" Garcia ask afraid of the answer she will get having the feeling.

" He never shout on Diego and Mia. Well he shout on me and Parker occasionally but with Jared, it's worst. " Wesley answered.

" Why is that? Jared he's a very nice guy, sweet and smart, don't tell me he embarrased him? " Garcia asked with furious in her voice

" You see a while ago, he does that a lot on him, we wonder why. I mean since the accident it gets worst." Wesley slipped.

" Accident? what happen?" Garcia asked now really interested.

" Well Jared got involved in a accident, loss his memory until now." Wesley said qith symphathy in his voice.

" You mean, he doesn't remember about himself until now ? " Garcia asked shocked

" Yeah, Feel sorry for him really, " Wesley said.

" Poor guy, he doesn't deserved it" Garcia said looking at Jared.

Wesley looks at Jared and turned back to Garcia, she seems nice and sharing the story would not be bad.

" I agree, it was two years ago, he was in Quantico for a friend visit, we are in Vegas for a case and he followed us, unfortunately the plane crash down. " Wesley said and was surprised to see Garcia frozen in her place and staring straight.

" Garcia? You okay? "Wesley asked about to touch her shoulder when she left without a word and gets into the bathroom. She closed the door and looks at the mirror.

" Jared was in the same accident as Reid, but according to the rescuers, there is few survivors and mostly arechildren and a pregnant lady. " Garcia muttered to herself.

She hurriedly unlock the door and open it to gt to the team when she bumped into JJ.

" Geez Pen, are you okay? Where is the fire?" JJ asked smirking, but frowned when Garcia looks different.

" JJ, I got something to tell you, until we are sure about this we won't say a word to anyone in the team okay? " Garcia asked in a panic voice.

" Okay, but I want you to breathe Garcia, come on lets get to the other room," JJ said and led a shocked Garcia on the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ and Garcia was finished withtheir conversation when Morgans walks in to the room, confused on the ladies behavior and faces when he came.

" I know I am handsome but the looks you had when I get in was suspicious, what's wrong ladies?" Morgan asked sitting down infront the two.

Garcia and JJ looks at each other, Morgan now looks really confused. " Come on ladies, we don't keep secrets with each other." Morgan said looking at the two.

" Its nothing Morgan, really were just talking about girly stuffs." JJ said

" Liar! I see in your eyes, your keeping somthing from me, baby girl please I promise I will keep it you knew me." Morgan said trying to get them talking.

" Fine!, but please after we tell you these you won't overreact or anything, we will clear this first, we will need a lot of more information from Wesley and.." Garcia explained but she was stopped.

" Wesley?,what was that guy knew about his, and what is this about baby girl?"

" It's about Jared. " Garcia said making Morgan interested, again she tells everything that Wesley told her.

Jared was doing the geographic profile when he sensed someone watching him. He turned to see Hotch.

" I am almost done, About the profile I got 3 closed areas that." He was stopped when Hotch closed the door, they are the only two in there the others went for break.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

" Ah, Hotch?" Jared said nervously.

" Relax Jared, I just want to talk to you without being disturbed, I was just concern with you, Does he shouts at you always?" Hotch asked curiously

" Yeah, but it's okay I mean I was used to it believed me he was more scary if he's really mad." Jared answered.

" You knew that these behavior was unehical right?" Hotch said.

" Yeah, but that guy he doesn't have moral in him, thanks for the concern." Jared said looking at the older man.

" Well, he can't do that here, I just let it pass what he did a while ago, trust me if he shouts again at you or anyone he will get a verse from me" Hotch said smiling.

Jared smiled back and looks down, he looks up again.

" I can see why your agent are really nice and friendly, they got a good leader with them. " Jared said making Hotch laugh.

" Yeah, were not just a team we are a family." hotch said with pride.

" That's nice, but with our job, attachments were really hard, I mean we are not always safe, we can loose anybody in a heartbeat unprepared, how will you deal with that?" Jared asked making Hotch quiet and uncomfortable.

" Its hard, painful and miserable to loose someone matters to you, we are still struggling unil now and believe me it's not easy." Hotch said with pain and regret in his voice

" I'm sorry I shouldn't said that" Jared apologized.

" It's okay, that's part of our lives already" Hotch anwered.

" I lost two partners in different cases, I understand what you feel" Jared said making Hotch surprised.

" What bad is I am there, but I was not able to do anythig to save them, because they choose to save me" Jared said wih pain in his voice.

Hotch stands up and gave Jared some tissue.

" Well, that's heroic, I believed you deserved to be saved" Hotch said making Jared smile.

" Thanks, I also believe in no time you will get over with what happen, things will be smooth again, you guys will be happy again" Jared said making Hotch sighed.

" I hope so, yu know you are good in making others feel good and cmfortable, that was a nice character." Hotch said making Jared laugh.

" You too, though Morgan told me you smile and laugh seldomly." Jared said making Hotch rolled his eyes.

" I'm going to kill him later" Hotch said earning a laugh from Jared.

" Kill who?" Morgan asked looking at Jared

Jared looks at his lap, this was embarassing.

" Who smiles and laugh seldomly Morgan?" Hotch asked smirking at the nervous Morgan

:Morgan smile and was about to explain when Hotch gets his gun, Morgan hurriedly gets out of the room. " "Jared I'm going to kill you later!" Morgan shouts outside

Jared just laugh at Morgan's anthics

" He's still 7 year old, trust me his body just grow" Hotch said laughing

The door opens to reveal Diego.

" You drunk Diego?" Jared asked seeing the man walks out of balance

" Nah, just a little, I just need some sleep.

Jared was fixing the board and Hotch was helping him when Diego's phpne buzzed, he read a message and turned to Jared.

" Jared, Frank was looking for you, he's in the parking lot now,. " Diego said slumping in a chair.

" Why? , he asked me to stay here," Jared said.

" Dunno, just get there kid, making him wait was a big mistake" Diego said closing his eyes.

" You be okay? " Hotch asked suddenly concern

" Yeah, thanks Hotch it was really nice talking to you, but I gotta go. " Jared said leaving the room.

But he was stopped.

" Be careful Jared" Hotch said.

" Yeah I will thanks. " Jared left the room.

Hotch watch the young man leavig nervously, what he hell does making Frank wait was a big mistake?" He ask himself.

" Agent Hothner, sorry about that but to tell you honestly, your getting him in a big trouble." Diego slipped

" What do you mean?" Hotch asked suddenly worried and confused.

" But he was not answered as Diego falls asleep again.


End file.
